


Healing

by mymusicalbox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Child Abuse, F/F, First Ecounter, Past AU, first encounter au, give mikan a hug, mentions of sexual abuse, mikan deserves happiness, nanamikiweek, nanamikiweek2018, omg poor mikan, poor summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: Mikan Tsumiki needs healing.





	Healing

Most of the children her age disliked school. It was pretty bothersome, having to wake up early, having to leave your home, having to do your homework... but well, at least they had their recess, a piece of time that belonged only to them and their friends.

 

But Mikan Tsumiki didn't even have that.

 

At the age of 6, Mikan didn't know the meaning of words such as “recess” or “rest”. At home, she was always taking care of the chores that her mother ignored; when she wasn't washing the dishes she was sweeping or cleaning the floor, or making dinner or lunch, or feeding the cat... her mother wouldn't let her breathe, for she thought Mikan didn't even deserve that.

 

Actually and bringing back the cat issue, it could be considered a miracle that her mother allowed her to have a pet; the woman had never listened to what her daughter had to ask for, not even once. It was something that happened from out of the blue; Mikan's mother got back home and threw the cat straight to the child's face while saying “from now on, this is entirely your problem”.

 

That was the first time that someone – excluding her mother – hurt her.

 

However, Mikan never blamed the cat (she was a female, by the way, she learned that later) for the scratches that she made on her face; Mikan knew that that wasn't intentional, the creature was scared and she plainly had that reaction.

 

Thanks to her kitten, Mikan started to experiment her first positive emotions. She liked taking care of her; as her mother wouldn't do anything for the animal, Mikan was in charge of gathering information about nursing. And that was when she started liking something for the first time, so she decided to visit the nearest library to read all the books about nursery that she could find. She was that enhanced that she even forgot that her purpose in the first place was to know how she could give a nice life to her pet. In general, though, she loved feeding her, changing the dirty water for fresh water, petting her, being with her... to the point of having a few smiles escaping her lips when the cat came close to her and purred because she wanted some affection. Mikan was pretty perceptive for her age, and despite the fact of being quite surprised, she noticed that her kitten enjoyed being with her.

She also noticed how her mother would kick the creature when she thought that Mikan wasn't paying attention to her.

 

She also noticed how the woman would laugh at her because the cat was still unnamed.

 

Before starting to go to school in her new town, Mikan thought that maybe this time she was going to make it, she would be alright. She had already been in contact with another living being, after all (she got along well with the cat) and it wasn't like it used to be in her old school, when she didn't know how to interact with people. No one ever said anything to her. In fact, it is likely that they ended up forgetting that she even existed.

 

But in the end, as her mother had always reminded her, she was utterly wrong again.

 

At home she didn't have time to rest, and at school, she couldn't have her long-awaited recess. Well, unfortunately, this time, she had it.

 

The first day of school, a girl got close to her and told her to follow her because her friends were waiting to meet her and welcome her to the school. Mikan accepted timidly, even though she was a little bit taken aback but that. Who would want to be with her?

 

She decided to just follow the steps of the other girl, who had a cute, short hairdo. Mikan had always wanted to have short hot, but her mother's boyfriend threatened her and forced her to stay long-haired, and, as usual, her mother agreed with the thread, cigar in hand. Mikan gulped and told them that she loved having long-hair, that she didn't know why she had said such nonsense in the first place.

 

When they made it to the playground, a bunch of precious girls who looked suspiciously kind were waiting for her with a pair of scissors on her hands.

 

“This is your welcome” they said.

 

And that's the story of how Mikan's precious purple-ish hair was reduced to a disaster of poorly cut chunks.

 

And then, Mikan did something that she had never done until that moment; she cried.

 

She cried her heart out. She cried because when she got home, a new punishment would be waiting for her. She cried because she didn't feel human. She cried because she did want to change her hairstyle, but not like this. She cried because she had failed yet again.

 

But when she got home and her mother told her to stand still meanwhile she was searching for her lighter, she didn't cry. She just counted all the burns that the woman was making in her skin, aided by the damn cigarettes.

 

One. _Forgive me, mom._

 

Two. _I'm sorry._

 

Three. _I'm so sorry._

 

Four. _Forgive me forgive me forgive me._

 

Five. _I deserve thi-_

 

After that, the phone rang. Mikan took a breath, relieved. Her skin still burn and ached as hell, though.

 

“Don't think that this is over, little girl” her mother's boyfriend said.

 

A few seconds later, Mikan just remembers how the man started touching her in an overly disgusting fashion.

 

The following day, Mikan ditched classes and went to an abandoned place that she used to visit when she wanted to distance herself from everything. Once she was there, she started treating her injuries step by step; ever since her kitty came home she had started to know a lot about first aids and, despite her early age and lack of experience, she did a magnificent job.

 

As time went by, Mikan kept getting hurt, only to treat her injuries by herself later. At school, people would throw mud and darts and her, they would also hurt her... sometimes she would even take her clothes off (she discovered that this worked the day of the hair-cut).

 

At home, she was always scolded because “she hadn't cleaned that” or “she hadn't put enough salt in that”.

 

And well, her life kept going on with no remarkable changes, until a new transfer student arrived at her school.

 

The girl introduced herself as Chiaki Nanami, and, to tell the truth, she was cute. She was short-haired (Mikan really liked that) and she was wearing cute clothes. She stuttered a bit when introducing herself in front of her classmates, but when she had finished, she smiled. Mikan swore she had seen an angel.

 

That time, Mikan Tsumiki felt as happy as she did when she discovered that there existed many, many types of bandages.

 

She felt even better when Nanami sat right next to her (no one had ever done that before) and then looked slightly at her.

 

 _Someone has looked at me without laughing at me_ , Mikan thought. _Maybe I'm not that much of a horrible person, after all._

 

She was proven wrong when, right after opening the door of her house she had to take of her cat because she was hurt (by her mom). She felt devastated because she couldn't protect her.

 

The next day, at school, at science class, the teacher said they had to prepare an activity by pairs. Mikan and Nanami had to work together because no one else wanted to get close to them; it looked like Nanami was pretty shy as well, and, rumor had it that she was always playing with her game console. Thus, she didn't get close to other people, who said that she was just a freak.

 

As Mikan remained static and didn't take the initiative (she never did, she was too ashamed and scared of rejection), Nanami dragged her desk until it reached Mikan's. After that, she spoke to her classmate.

 

“You're Tsumiki-san, right? I'm Chiaki Nanami. Let's get along... I think...” Nanami said, timidly.

 

“Y-Yes! I'm M-Mikan Tsumiki. N-nice to meet you... I hope not to slow you down...” Mikan answered. It was still weird to her to have a conversation, after all.

 

“Slow me down? No... it will probably end up happening the opposite...” Nanami sighed, hiding her head in between her books. Why was she saying that?

 

“W-why?” Mikan asked.

 

“I'm always just caring about my games and I lose sight of my surroundings... I'm not good at studying, either...” Well, Mikan wasn't as well. But Mikan wasn't good at anything.

 

“I'm not either, you don't have to worry about that... e-everything is going to be alright.” _Please, let everything be alright._

 

“Really? Thank you, Tsumiki-san! Should we start, then?” Nanami shyly asked, accompanied by a fleeting smile.

 

“Y-yes! Let's see...”

 

“Page 15, question 1. Which is the best way to stop a wound from bleeding?”

 

“It depends on the type of wound! If it's just a superficial scratch you just need to grab a small piece of paper and press it over the wound to prevent the blood to make it to the surface... if it's a serious cut you have to do what I said before and then disinfect the wound with alcohol so nothing bad will happen... oh, if you have hit yourself you don't have to worry that much because those don't bleed, you just have to pour a little bit of cool water over the area... Oh! And about the cut, after disinfecting it you have to think which type of bandage fits better... even though you can just apply a band-aid if the cut is small, and... I-i-i-i'm sorry! I've talked to much... forgive me, forgive me...” Mikan let out, deeply ashamed. Nanami was absolutely going to hate her now.

 

Nevertheless, Nanami just looked at her straight in the eyes, hypnotized. After that, she grabbed hold of Mikan's hand.

 

“You're amazing, Tsumiki-san! You're amazing!”

 

Mikan couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't screw up the conversation, and Nanami's eyes were shining, and she had grabbed her hand... she was by her side _because she had decided so by herself..._

 

For the first time in her life, Mikan felt that she had had a good day, hence she wanted to share it with her most precious living being; her cat.

 

While she was playing with her cat at bed before going to sleep, she thought that the creature was still unnamed because nothing as cute as her ever came to Mikan's mind...

 

But... what if that had changed?

 

It had indeed changed. There was something now.

 

Nanami-san. Nanami Chiaki. Chiaki.

 

 _Chiaki_.

 

Finally, Mikan could take that decision by herself, and she was never going to regret that.

 

From that day onwards, Mikan and Chiaki became friends (Mikan had never experienced friendship before). Chiaki started to open up to Mikan; Mikan learned that Chiaki was shier than what she looked like. However, when it was about her games, she became a whole new person. Overall, she was fantastic.

 

Months went by, and Chiaki was about to turn 7 years old, so Mikan decided to buy a game for her, as a present. She immediately thought about that surgeon game, because they could play it together...

 

But, hey... wasn't that too ambitious? What if Chiaki didn't want to play with her?

 

In the end, she bought it anyway. When Mikan handed the game to Chiaki, she was given her first hug.

 

And when they played together and they successfully performed an operation on the patient, Mikan was given her second hug.

 

But when Chiaki left because she had to move out of town, Mikan was told another bad news. It wasn't the first one, anyway. It didn't hurt _that much._

 

Well, she still had the other Chiaki with her.

 

Years later, school was over, and Mikan had become an expert at nursing. As a consequence of that, she was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy because she had become the best nurse ever.

 

There, she met Chiaki again, and she gave her her third hug.

 

And when Mikan could finally run away from her family's abuses, from school, from the idea that she didn't have even rights to consider herself a human being... Mikan was able to smile, if only just a little.

 

That smile earned her her fourth hug.

 

Months after playing together, talking and apologizing even though Chiaki told her that she didn't have to because she hadn't done anything that deserved an apology, Mikan had her first kiss, which she shared with her first and only love. She shared this precious moment with someone that had showed her that she had to keep on living, that she wasn't just useful for nursing, that her thoughts about everyone hating here just were lies that she had been forced to believe, that she didn't have to take her clothes off for anyone, that she didn't owe anyone anything. That it was okay if she wasn't okay; she wasn't less of a person for having been hurt, because Mikan was really strong.

 

At last, after 17 years of wounds, patches, scars and memories she would rather forget, Mikan Tsumiki felt a little better, and despite the fact that she was still quite scared, she started to think that maybe, after all she had been through (or what she was forced to endure) she did, indeed, deserve happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for the first day of the Nanamiki week! I really love this ship because I think Chiaki would really help Mikan with her issues and come on, Mikan feels safe around Chiaki, they are just so pure together ;;
> 
> This has been my first work in a while, so please excuse me for any mistakes, even though a friend beta-read it for me, so it should be fine (I'm Spanish) or OC... 
> 
> I've been through bad times bc of my mental health and I'm starting to write again, so I did my best with this fic. 
> 
> I'm going to write again (I also had problems with people from other fandoms, and I deeply apologize because my actions were rude). But this is a new start for me, so I really hope you all like this and please pay more attention to Nanamiki <3
> 
> you can find me in tumblr: @ weakeninghope


End file.
